


is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?

by exexlovers



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Beaches, Coffee, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'emmett had watched her pack dozens of bikinis, a pair of flip-flops, multiple sunglasses, and one singular pajama top and a pair of shorts. her suitcase was like a perfectly played game of Tetris, only with hot-pink and bejeweled blocks.'⤷ Malibu was much different than Boston. But Elle was relatively the same.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?

**Author's Note:**

> lol people talk about being productive during the pandemic... i WISH i was being productive. i'm having such a hard time writing oops.
> 
> i like this one though! enjoy pls
> 
> \- kit

The summer after Elle’s graduation, Emmett found himself dragged to bright and sandy Malibu.

Not exactly was he against it - who would be opposed to warmth and Bellinis? - but… compared to Boston’s constant chill, it was simple to say he wasn’t used to it.

Elle, of course, was well-versed in the culture and climate of her hometown. Emmett had watched her pack dozens of bikinis, a pair of flip-flops, multiple sunglasses, and one singular pajama top and a pair of shorts. Her suitcase was like a perfectly played game of Tetris, only with hot-pink and bejeweled blocks.

“Do you plan on wearing clothes in Malibu, Elle?” Emmett had asked her.

She’d smiled over at him. “Nope!”

Reason #532 he was glad that he and Elle were finally dating (engaged, he reminded himself): he wouldn’t have to unsuccessfully hide his attraction to Elle clad in little more than a bra and skimpy bikini bottoms. Supposedly there was a difference between bikini tops and bras… he wasn’t certain what it was.

Elle had pointed him towards tight swim trunks in colours he would never dream of wearing. She seemed hopeful that he would work up the nerve to wear a pastel blue pair to a public beach. Emmett reminded her that he was not Californian, nor had the body for them. Coffees full of sugar and one too many celebratory pizzas had led him to some tummy chub. Elle’s pillow, as she called it.

The morning after they had landed in Malibu and taken over Elle’s family vacation home, Emmett sat on the deck with a steaming pink mug of tea. He used to wonder where Elle had gotten her whole pink thing, but after meeting her mother and taking a couple of steps into their house, he had received his answer.

He listened to the distant waves roll over the shore as he read a book that - surprisingly! - was not related to the law. The deck was slatted with light desert sand wood, adorned with baby tropical plants and a wall of ivy to his left. A flock of seagulls begged tourists for food.

Emmett wondered absently how stereotypically beachy this trip would get.

“I am horrified to learn that you aren’t wearing a tank top.” Elle’s voice came from behind him.

He chuckled, turned to look at her leaning against the door frame. “There’s nothing wrong with short-sleeved tops, Elle.”

She made her way to the seat next to him. “There is if you’re vacationing in Malibu!”

Emmett took a millisecond to admire her free-flowing hair, bare face, and tanned shoulders. “You had the same response when I said I wasn’t wearing skimpy blue swim shorts.”

“This is Amarillo Beach, not the Atlantic Ocean. You’re not gonna freeze your ass off.”

“No, I’m very aware of the weather difference. I boarded our plane with a jacket on and ripped it off as soon as we landed.”

Elle hummed. “I missed admiring those arms. Which is more evidence on my case for you to wear a tank top. Flaunt those biceps of yours!” she leaned back in her lounge chair and crossed her legs.

“To you? Sure. To hundreds of strangers on a beach? No, thanks.”

She pouted and kicked his foot. “Come on, we’ve had this argument so many times. This isn’t the first time I’ve brought you to Malibu. Wear a tank top!”

“You can dress me in a tank top when I die, how’s that?”

“Not good enough.”

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her.

“Very mature, Em. Okay, if not a tank top or, quote, ‘skimpy blue swim shorts,’ how about normal men’s’ swim shorts? Like, green ones?”

He raised his mug to his lips. “Green I can do.”

Elle giggled. “Forrest green.”

“Oh, no... Can I cancel our engagement after that pun?”

She let herself laugh fully. “Yeah, ‘cause I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t actually call off our wedding over that.”

“Pretty sure, hey? Not certain?”

“I’ve seen you do more impulsive things.” Elle flipped her hair off of her shoulders and stood up.

“Have you, now? Like what?”

She shrugged. “I’m sure you could guess. I’m gonna go get some coffee, be right back.”

Emmett furrowed his brows and tried to remember ever doing something impulsive. It wasn’t really a word that was in his vocabulary - every decision in his life had been planned within an inch of its life. Quitting Callahan’s firm was for Elle, for the greater good. Accepting Elle’s proposal was a no-brainer. And besides, love’s a pretty good reason for a lot of things. Like applying for law school, for instance.

He gave up thinking about it. Elle was probably just toying with him, unless his memory had severely failed him. 

Elle returned with coffee. “What are we doing today?”

Emmett chuckled. “You’re telling me I have a choice other than the beach?”

She shrugged. “There’s tennis. We could go on a walk.”

“On the beach?”

“Hey, now. There’s real nature in Malibu.”

He flipped the pages of his book. “Alright. Cool.”

“There’s also plenty of bedrooms in this house.” Elle quipped, hiding a smirk into her coffee mug.

Emmett conspicuously looked past her shoulder to the living room. “Yeah?”

“Mhm. We didn’t explore this place much last night, did we?”

He leaned his cheek in his hand and stifled a smile. 

“You wanna check it out?”

“The house or you?” Emmett poked her foot with his, taking a sip of his drink.

Elle’s facade broke as she snorted. “Both, I guess.”

“I’m down either way.”

“Well, I sure hope you’re not down.”

He leaned back and sighed playfully. “We’re divorced.”

“We’re not married yet!”

“Mm. Perfect.”

Elle tucked her legs to the side. “ _Aaanyways _. Are we going?”__

____

____

Emmett placed his mug on the glass tabletop and shoved his chair out of his way. Elle yelped as he picked her up.

“We’re going,” he growled against her collarbone.

Inside looked more and more inviting by the second.


End file.
